1. Technical Field
This invention pertains generally to methods of enhancing a mammalian immune response by administering a modified low molecular weight pectin composition.
2. Background of the Technology
Chemically or enzymatically modified pectins and similar alginates having an average molecular weight of 40,000 daltons or less effectively bind a variety of harmful circulating agents. Modified low molecular weight pectins, for example, exhibit a number of useful therapeutic properties based on their ability to bind a variety of compounds, including cholesterol, tumor emboli, heavy metals, toxins and calcium. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,274,566 and 6,462,029, herein incorporated by reference in their entirety, disclose the use of low molecular weight modified alginates and low molecular weight modified pectins for the treatment of a variety of human conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,566 specifically describes the use of modified alginates to treat diseases characterized by inadequate immune response, noting that the administration of mannose, a breakdown product of alginates, effectively stimulates the immune system. See also Turner, Scand. J. Immunol. 48: 124-26 (1988); Kakkanaiah et al., Clin. Diag. Lab Immunol. 5: 319-21 (1998). There is ongoing need, however, to identify additional compounds that are useful as immunostimulators.